For Crying Out Loud!
by lifestrials
Summary: Why is little Fred crying? How does his siblings react? Heart warming and RARE Weasley moment!


**For Crying Out Loud!**

Bill was headed back to Egypt for his internship next week. Fortunately for the Weasely siblings, he was allowed to take one of them with him at a time.

Why Fred Weasleywas wailing in the middle of the room?

The Weasely family were sitting around the drawing room, each doing their own thing; little Ronald and Ginny playing with their toys in the corner, Percy sitting on the sofa reading a book, Charlie finishing…or starting his project, George sitting at the other end of the Sofa toying with a toy wand, Bill figuring out his plans for his internship. All this came to an abrupt halt when Fred Weasely started bawling at the top of his lungs.

Molly Weasely watched as her son's facial features went from confusion to realization to concentration to anger to hurt and then full out crying in a matter of seconds. Fred Weasely was now wailing at the top of his lungs, crying trying to catch his breath between those long sobs.

The whole room seemed to come to a still. Watching his brother, his twin, wail in pain like that, brought tears to George Weasely's eyes and he too joined his brother in bawling at the top of their lungs.

Seeing her older brothers wailing in so much agony, 2 year old Ginny couldn't help but break out and cry. Her brothers were in pain and she couldn't do anything.

Little Ron turned his head back and forth, from his twin brothers to his baby sister and couldn't figure out what was wrong. Something was wrong, that much he could tell. But he couldn't figure out what. And it scared him. Sure enough, his sobs became louder and louder as he tried to fight back the tears but they wouldn't and just like the others, he too was howling at the top of his lungs.

Bill watched his younger siblings cry and mentally went through his checklist of what could be wrong. No one was pulling anyone's hair, no one or no two were laughing at the expense of the other, no one seemed to be physically hurt, and the previous conversation had not been hurtful to anyone as they were discussing Bill's work. He grunted and cursed under his breath.

Charlie tried; he really really did, to ignore the cries that came from the 4 howling children. He had to finish his charms project and that too but tonight which he only had started an hour ago. This is probably why they warned me to start early, he thought. He, in his frustration, hit his head against his book repeatedly and muttered obscenities.

Percy, groaned at he watched the scene unfold. Too old to actually cry out loud and not old enough to get away with cursing under his breath like Charlie and Bill, he opted to just moan in his seat, as if it will make the weeping stop.

Molly went up to Fred and asked "Fred, honey, what's wrong?"

Fred tried to get his hysterical sobs under control. He took deep breaths, trying to get control over his crying. "Be..be..because!" more crying followed as Molly Weasely rubbed his back trying to get her son to calm down. "Because George is leaving me!"

Molly looked at Fred, puzzled. Then she proceeded to glance at her husband ( who ha ran into the room to see what the commotion was all about) to see if he knew what Fred meant. After sharing a look of confusion, she went back to Fred.

"Fred, honey. George isn't going anywhere. What makes you think he is?"

Fred feverishly nodded his head up and down. " HE IS! HE IS! HE ISSSSSSSSSSS! Bill said so!"

Now the entire room looked over at Bill sitting in his corner. So it was something he said!

"He said…he said…he said that he's gonna take one of us with him to his paintership next week and and ..and he said George will go with him and I go with him in two weeks! Mummy, two weeks is too long! I will be 60 years by then! I can't live without George! I will miss him too much in 2 weeks! We will miss all our birthdays! We won't get to go to Hogwats together and we won't ….waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" And the sobs continued.

Hearing his brothers heart felt confession, little George climbed down from the sofa and walked over to Fred. He hadn't known that was what upset Fred but he was determined to make his twin happy again. Even if it meant never leaving his side. He wouldn't go to Bills painter ship without him! He wouldn't have any birthdays without Fred! NO HE WOULD NOT! The room watched as George flung his arm around his brother in a protective manner and hugged him.

Ginny watched as her twin brothers comforted each other and wobbled over to them. She may not have understood what was going on but she understood enough to know that her brothers needed her and she wanted to comfort them. She threw her little hands around the twins and embraced them in a hug. Fred and George welcomed their little sister into a group hug.

Ron had grown quiet seeing that the loud crying had stopped. He didn't know what started it or what stopped it but now it was quiet. He glanced over to his brothers and sister and saw they were quietly stuck together in a hug. Ron realized quickly that he too wanted to be comforted and quickly got up and went to them. The twins opened up and allowed to enter into their group hug.

Bill saw the display of purity and love from his younger siblings and quickly took the opportunity to infuse in it. Growing up with six other siblings usually meant keeping the peace and keeping everyone in one piece. Moments like this didn't happen a lot or at all in the Weasely household. He walked over to the kids, got down to his knees and enjoined them with a big hug.

Charlie couldn't believe the scene unfolding in front of him. Apart from his mother and some occasions from his father, Charlie never hugged. He might ruffle Ginny's hair or pat the twins on the back for their devious prank or let Ron sit in his lap, but that's was as far is it always went. However, today, right now, he wanted to be a big protective brother. In deciding so, he got up from his chair, walked over to his siblings and encircled them with an adoring, loving hug.

Arthur Weasely had walked into the sitting room upon hearing roaring cries from one of his children. It wasn't very unheard of in the Weasely household but the sight before his eyes might be. His sons and his daughter were snuggly together in one big family hug. No one was chasing another, no one was slinging mud out of their hairs, no one was yelling at another. He wanted to embellish in it and no sooner, he too joined his sons and daughter in that very heartwarming hug.

Molly Weasely knew; even fight the constant fights and bickering, that her kids loved each other. She knew that when they needed each other they would be able to count on one another. All of them had different ways of showing it. Some just by teasing, some by playing pranks, some by asking for seconds. She had tears in her eyes when she walked over to her children and husband and embraced them with all her might.

As if on cue, everyone turned to look up at Percy. He was sitting on the far end of the sofa, awkwardly kicking his feet in the air. It's not that Percy didn't love his family by hugging them was not his cup of tea. He was already embarrassed enough when his mom hugged him before sending him off to school. Even so, he couldn't ruin the perfect Weasely family moment because of his issues. Everyone was looking at him too lovingly. So he in his all awkwardness, he shuffled his feet over to the group and limply put his hand around them.

This, in Molly Weasely's mind, would be a perfect family moment. It didn't happen a lot nor did it happen a lot but she really saw his as a positive change in the household.

"Ronnikens, is that a spider on your shoulder?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…maybe not.

-THE END-

A/N: hello FF and HP World! This is my first FF of my favorite set of twins to ever be written!

Please let me know how you liked it !

Thank You

Have a wonderful Weekend Ahead!


End file.
